Omid
"Hindi kasi natin alam kung ano ang susunod na mangyari baka maoverrun tong lugar diba , kaya dapat may alam na din kayo." ''--Omid telling Raylan and Ronn to prepare for the worst.1.28 Si Omid ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Sacred Heart Hospital kasama sina Maybelle, Zechariah, Isabelle at Brian. Personality Si Omid ay masayahing tao at ang joker sa kanilang magkakaibigan, nang nagsimula ang outbreak, makikita na mas naging praktikal na ito kung magisip. Isa siya sa mga taong nahihingan ng grupo ng payo. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, si Omid ay nasa Sacred Heart Hospital kasama sina Maybelle, Zechariah, Isabelle at Brian. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 18: Sacred Heart" Sinalubong nila Maybelle ,Isabelle ,Zechariah at Omid sina Eric at Brian habang papasok sila ng ospital. Habang nagrereunion sila, pinaalalahanan ni Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei kaya kinuha na ito ni Isabelle at dinala sa isa sa mga patient's room ng lugar. Sina Raylan, Emman at Jin ay nagpaiwan kasama sina Eric upang makialam sa mga bagay bagay. Inaya ni Maybelle ang tatlo sa cafeteria upang kumain at pumunta sila kasama si Eric at Omid habang sina Zechariah at Brian ay bumalik sa labas upang maglookout. "Chapter 19: The Revelations" Nasa cafeteria naman sina Emman, Raylan at Jin kasama sina Eric, Maybelle at Omid. Matapos kumuha ng mga makakain, umalis na muna sina Eric at Omid upang pagdalan ng pagkain sina Zechariah at Brian na nasa lookout area. Naisipang sumama ni Raylan sa kanila at pumayag naman sila. Habang naglalakad, nakasalubong nila sina Isabelle at sina Eva. Maya maya dumiretso na rin sila at nagpaiwan din si Raylan. Sa lookout area, binigyan ni Eric si Zechariah at Brian ng makakain. Sa paguusap nila, nalaman na promise nila Maybelle at Eric sa isa't isa ang tumulong sa nangangailangan kaya pala sobrang matulungin ni Eric sa iba.Dumating si Maybelle para makibalita. Matapos ang paguusap, nabanggit ni Zechariah ang tungkol sa isang problema. Nagtaka si Eric dahil wala siya sa ospital nang nadiskubre nila ang problemang ito. Inexplain ni Maybelle ang mga detalye sa kanya. "Chapter 20: Loved Ones" Tulog na ang lahat maliban kay Eric at Maybelle. Posibleng nagising ang isa kina Eric, Maybelle, Zechariah, Isabelle, Omid at Brian at sinabihan ang iba na naging zombie na ang ibang mga batang narescue. Agad agad nilang inayos ang problema para hindi na kumalat ang infection. Maya maya din ay pumasok sina Eric, Zechariah at Omid sa cafeteria upang alukin ang mga bata na maghanap ng supplies sa labas. Sinabi narin nila sa mga bata ang pagkaubos nang mga supplies kaya kailangan narin nilang maghanap nito. Nagtaka si Rei dahil bakit ang mga bata pa ang kanilang sinasama at sinabi nila na para narin makatulong sa kanila iyon. Hindi parin pumapayag si Rei pero pumayag narin ang mga bata dito. Sina Eric at Zec ang namuno sa pangunguha ng mga supplies kasama sina Eva, Raylan, Rain at Jin habang naiwan naman sina Denie at Emman upang tulungan sina Maybelle sa paglilinis nang room nina Trish. Bago umalis ay inilibing na muna nila ang apat. Habang nasa biyahe tinanong ni Eric kay Zec kung bakit hindi gumagana ang radyo nang kotse nila. "Chapter 21: Sawi at Pag-asa" Nakarating na sila ng ospital at napansin ni Maybelle na dalawa ang kotse nila, nalaman nila na ito pala ang kotse na naglalaman ng mga patay na kaklase ng mga bata. Nagsama samang muli lahat para ilibing ang iba pa nilang mga kaklase. Matapos nito biglang sumigaw si Brian at sinabing gumana na ang radyo at may nagsasalita dito. Hindi lumapit sa una ang mga studyante sa lungkot at pagod pero nang narinig nila kung sino ang nagsasalita ay napabalik sila ang nabuhayan nang loob. Nalaman nila na ito ay kaklase nang mga bata. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta doon at kitain ang kanilang mga kaklase. Humingi sila nang permiso kay Eric at ito ay pumayag naman. Sumama rin si Rei dahil nagbabasakaling ito na nandoon ang ibang mga sisters. Bago umalis, pinaalalahanan ni Brian si Eric tungkol sa problema nang ospital at sa kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Zechariah kapag hindi siya sumunod dito. Sinabi din ni Maybelle na suportado niya ito kahit anong desisyon nito. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Sa ospital, lookout sa labasan sina Isabelle at Maybelle. Nagkwentuhan ang dalawa tungkol sa kanilang buhay pagibig. Inamin ni Isabelle na may pagtingin siya kay Zechariah pero natatakot itong aminin sa kanya kaya sinuggest ni Maybelle na si Omid na lamang ang gustuhin niya pero sinabi niya na may girlfriend na ito sa ibang bansa. Maya maya napansin nilang pabalik na sila Eric pero napansin nilang may kasama pa silang isang kotse. Nabahala ang dalawa dahil sinuway ni Eric ang usapan nila. Pagbubuksan na sana nila ito ng pintuan nang pinigilan ito ni Zechariah na galit na galit. Nagtaka sila Maybelle kung papaano niya nalaman ang mga ito dahil wala naman siya noong umalis ang mga bata. Nakita nila na kasama niya si Brian at dito napagalamang nagsumbong ito sa kanya. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nagpalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah hanggang sa nauwi sa pagkasa ni Zechariah ng baril. Humarang si Maybelle at sinabing aalis na sila ng ospital. Tinawag ni Maybelle si Isabelle pero nagdalawang isip ito dahil sa pagtingin niya kay Zec pero sa huli ay sumama ito kina Maybelle. Maging si Omid ay sumama. Naiwan sa ospital sina Zec at Brian. Pinromise ni Zec na pag nagkita sila ulit ay kalaban na ang turing nito sa kanila. Bago umalis, nagtanong si Omid kung saan na sila ngayon pupunta, sinabi ni Eric na sa puregold sila gagawa nang safehaven pumayag naman ang lahat. Habang nasa biyahe, kinwento ni Maybelle sa iba ang problema sa ospital kaya naliwanagan nadin ang mga studyante. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Sa Wineroom kung nasaan sina Isabelle, Maybelle, Eric at Omid, ay seryoso ang aura. Nagtanong si Eric kung tama ba ang desisyon niyang humiwalay kina Zechariah, pinagaan naman nila ang loob niya at nagtuloy lang sila sa inuman. "Chapter 27: I Care" Madaling araw pa lamang ay nagplano na sina Eric, Maybelle, Isabelle at Omid kasama sina Andrew, Rose, Zack, Nina at Aldrin kung paano nila lalagyan ng barricade ang lugar. Hinati ni Eric ang lahat sa lima upang magtulong lahat na mapabilis ang pagpoprotekta ng lugar. Maya maya ay narinig ng mga bata ang usapan nila at nagdesisyon din sila na tumulong maging sina Rei at Angelo. Ang pangalawang grupo na kinabibilangan nina Maybelle, Omid, Emman, Roy, Eva at Denie ay ang bahala sa pagbabaricade ng entrance ng lugar. Nagsimula narin ang pangalawang grupo sa kanilang pagbabaricade ng entrance ng grocery store. Habang gumagawa nagusap sina Maybelle at Omid tungkol kay Zechariah at Brian habang sina Denie naman ay inalala ang kundisyon ni Roy. Matapos ang kalahating oras, natapos na ang kanilang mga gawain at nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat at pinagunahan ni Angelo ang dasal. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Matapos kumain ay dumiretso sina Ronn at Raylan sa storage room upang magpaturong gumamit ng baril kay Omid. Pinayuhan niya ang dalawa na kailangan nilang matuto dahil hindi sa lahat ng oras ay nandyan ang matatanda upang gumabay sa kanila. Matapos nito ay tinuruan naman niya ang dalawa ng mga survival tips. "Chapter 29: Brian" Habang nakaupo si Maybelle ay tinakpan ni Omid ang mga mata nito. Matapos ang kaunting biruan ay napunta rin sila sa seryosong usapan , naramdaman ni Maybelle na mabigat ang kaniyang responsibilidad ngayon na may outbreak na, pinagaan naman ni Omid ang loob nito sa pamamagitan ng pagpayo at pagkanta. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Sinabihan ni Isabelle sina Omid, Raylan at Ronn na maglookout muna sa labas dahil umalis sina Eric, Aldrin, Andrew, Rose at Brian para maghanap ng kahoy. Naghiwalay si Omid at ang dalawa sa magkabilang dulo para mas malawak ang paglookout. Nakita ni Omid sina Raylan at Ronn na inaatake nina Zechariah kaya agad agad itong pumunta sa loob ng grocery store para sabihan ang mga kasamahan nila at makapaghanda. Maya maya ay pumasok si Omid at sinabihan ang lahat nang nasa loob na sinusugod sila ni Zechariah. Dahil dito ay literal na nagtago ang mga bata habang ang matatanda ay lumabas at lumaban sa mga sumusugod sa kanila. Papasok na sana ang grupo nina Zechariah nang biglang nagpaputok ng baril sina Omid natamaan niya sa balikat si Zechariah. Kasama ni Omid sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Zack, Nina, Rei at si Angelo na may dala ring mga baril. Nagpalitan ng putok ang dalawang grupo. Tuloy parin ang palitan ng putok ng grupo nina Zack at grupo nina Zechariah kahit may mga nakisali nang mga zombies. Ang mga bata na nasa loob ay nakapagtago na dahil sila ay naglalaro ng taguan bago sumugod ang mga kalaban. Habang nagpuputukan ay nabaril sa ulo si Father Angelo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito. Tuloy parin ang lahat sa barilan nang biglang pumagitna si Sister Rei sa barilan at nakapatay ito ng isang kalaban pero ito ay nagsanhi ng pagkabaril nito sa ulo. Hindi na kinaya ni Nina ang mga nangyayari at napanginig nalang ito sa takot. Dahil dito, nahinto ang labanan dahil natalo sa barilan ang grupo nina Zack. Ikinulong muna ng mga kasama ni Zechariah sina Zack, Nina, Isabelle at Maybelle at pinaiwan niya si Omid dahil binaril niya ito sa balikat. Sinabihan din ni Zechariah ang mga kasama niya na patayin lahat ng mga bata na nagtatago sa loob ng grocery store. Nagalit si Isabelle kay Zechariah, sinumbat ni Zechariah ang pagkahumaling ni Isabelle kay Zechariah noon pero hindi ito nagpaiwan sa ospital para sa kanya. Maya maya ay nagsalita si Maybelle at nakiusap na wag niya itong gawin, hindi nakinig si Zechariah pero pinayagan niyang hindi sila kalagan sa pagkukulungan nilang apat. Bilang parusa, magiiwan si Zechariah ng isang zombie sa loob at bahala na sila kung papano nila iyon papatayin. Pagkaalis nang apat na kasamahan ni Zecariah, inutusan niya ang dalawa niya pang kasama na kumuha sa drug store ng gamot para sa nabaril niyang balikat habang ang natitirang dalawa ay look out sa labas para hindi makapasok ang mga zombies. Naiwan na lamang sina Zechariah at Omid at sinaksak niya si Omid sa tiyan. Maya maya ay inutusan ni Zechariah ang kanyang mga kasamahan na kuhanin ang mga kinulong niya sa CR at dalhin kung nasaan si Omid. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Dinala na sina Maybelle at Isabelle kung nasaan sina Zechariah at Omid. Nakita nila si Omid na duguan at may saksak sa tiyan. Dahil dito nagusap ang tatlo at sinubukan nilang ibalik ang dating Zechariah. Dito nalaman na dahil sa selos kay Eric kaya naging ganito si Zechariah. Matapos ang rebelasyon na ito, sinabihan ni Isabelle si Zechariah na nangdamay pa siya ng iba, dahil dito nauwi ito sa tutukan ng baril hanggang sa nabaril niya si Isabelle sa balikat. Hindi parin nagpaawat si Isabelle sa pangsusumbat kay Zechariah kaya balak na sana itong barilin pa ni Zechariah nang dumating na sina Eric, Rose, Andrew at Aldrin at binaril ang dalawang kasama ni Zechariah habang si Zec naman ay nabaril sa paa. Matapos nito ay napagalamang pinilit lamang si Brian na gawin ang pinapagawa ni Zechariah kaya naging kakampi narin ito nina Eric. Habang naguusap ang dalawang panig, hindi namalayan ng lahat na may zombie na nakapasok nang lugar at nakagat si Aldrin na siyang ikinagulat ng lahat. Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat, ginamit ni Zechariah ang pagkakataong ito para gantihan si Brian. Ginilitan niya ito sa leeg na siyang ikinamatay nito. Matapos itong gawin ni Zechariah ay tumakbo ito na siya namang hinabol ni Eric. Sina Maybelle at Isabelle naman ay tinulungan si Omid atsaka dumiretso nang storage room kung saan nakita nila sina Jinnah, May at Ail. Pagpasok nila, agad na hinanapan si Omid ng first aid kit upang gamutin ito. Sa storage room, sinubukang i revive ni Maybelle at Isabelle si Omid pero huli na ang lahat. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Zechariah ''(Alive, Caused) Dahil sa pagtorture ni Zechariah kay Omid, nagsanhi ito nang pagkaubos nito ng dugo na siyang ikinamatay nito. * Isabelle (Before Re - Animation, Out Of Mercy) Para hindi na maging zombie si Omid ay sinaksak na ni Isabelle ito sa ulo. Trivia *Omid is based of the character from Telltales: The Walking Dead, Omid. *Omid's girlfriend also has the same name of her girlfriend, Christa but note that they are of different actors.